User talk:DeathToAll
Oh, I haven't written an appearance section, and Niha is the embodiment of water. So I added a pic of water for her infobox image.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 19:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well... I've made a new torso for her and changed he weapons, but I'm waiting a little bit to reveal it. Oh, and have you read the prologue to [[Prophecy of the Five: The Dark Side|my ''actual story]]? Please do and te me what you think.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 19:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Music videos I wouldn't recommend that, no. Please make a link in the trivia instead.[[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 18:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) See . [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I tried using Mibbit and the're all... Really annoying me. TF2 02:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So Chicken Bond, Phyrrus and TDG are saying that we were starting a blog war. We were discussing on making MoC's. How were we arguing. TF2 02:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) We can try But TDG is pestering me with his little "The only place you can talk on is Mibbit.". I'm just thinkng of leaving. TF2 02:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well OK You're basically (along with MT) the only pals I have here. TF2 02:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do want that please. I'm just sick of the things that they said. I mean, look at Phyrrus' message he sent me. TF2 02:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Cool So we got that page up and running. TF2 03:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What Like a certain Mikara? TF2 03:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) See: User:Makuta_Tarkairadan/TMS. MoccerT 14:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What pic would you like? front, side, sideways? MoccerT 23:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) MoccerT 23:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm TF2. I lost my password so I had to make another account. Kylma300 10:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. God-like. Shadowmaster 16:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nicely Done. Very good, my friend. A fitting end to a LONG story. oh the Irony. How he who desired to be greatest was cast into the lake of fire, and he who desired total destruction for a good reason was given that which he desired. I like it. I'll put that in (still not gonna say his name out of fear) article once I finish up on my series. The Dark King wanted the Total destruction of the Omniverse for a good reason. Peace. Though he is the source of all evil, he figured out that if there was no existence, then there would be nothing to bother him. Eru saw that this would also mean no death, chaos, or war. But Eru knew that it was up to the mortals to do this, not any of them. He did. Teravicus wanted peace for himself. it was Eru who saw the potential good this created that Teravicus ignored and/or didn't care about. couldn't have said it better myself. fine by me. they're coming along alright, and I haven't gotten the vid up becaus eof how busy I have been lately but it should be up in a few days. Ok, sorry. MoccerT 21:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) 15 more days until the first episode of War of Terror. :3 then all shall see the TRUE power of Orshankun! look at The Dark Kings article and go to the name section. read the last sentence. Well, unless you're going to post them on mainspace pages or galleries, I'd kinda recommend linking to them rather than uploading them. You can do that using the tags. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 00:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) TMS If you have any MOC ideas, post them here. MoccerT 22:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! No problems whatsoever! Yeah, sure, if you think it appropriate. They are not, by definition, gods, but they do have divine powers so, okay, you can add the titans. Don't just stand there, busta tube! 00:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) that's fine Don't just stand there, busta tube! 00:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 01:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry, I'll make sure to ask you before editing any of you pages. :) MoccerT 23:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Let me hear it! [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 02:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I like it! When would this happen?--[[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 20:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure he won't mind if you add him to the section. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 00:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You can. It'd be better if you ran it through with him first, but I'm certain he won't mind. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 00:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You've not been annoying at all! A question isn't annoying on websites for me, even if it is repeated several times. And yes, you can use Niha in your storyline and write about her on your page. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 00:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Pretty much this is the basic history of Niha. *Niha is created at least ten trillion years ago. *Niha helps defeat Ennithek and Xillahk, and trapps Ennithek in an alternate reality. *Niha gives birth (not literally) to Life. *Niha fights in a three-way battle between herself, Novux and "Whiteout" for control over energized protodermis leaking from Spherus Magna's core. *Niha becomes frustrated and stows away on the nearly complete Mata Nui robot, and is recruited by the Order of Mata Nui *The Mata Nui robot takes off to explore the universe. *Niha completes missions for the Order before the Legends story arc. (This is when most writers would incorporate Niha in their stories). The rest is very sketchy, and I can't tell you what happens, due to writer's block (imagination-wise). That's all. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 00:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: God-like In response to your message, I wouldn't consider Morkain a "god"; I see him more as a wise sage-like character, though, like Mata Nui and Tren Krom, Morkain's name lives in more than a few legends and myths. So if you wish to add him to the god-like section, that'd be fine. {Toa Hydros 11:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC)} Tisk Tisk Tisk... I noticed that your only self-MOCs are gods of evil and that kind of stuff... and it seems the only kind of guys you make are Over Powered of lords of hatred or... yeah i just think and know that totally wrong. Just so you know both of your self-MOCs are pure evil. Pboy2-Love And Care Never Dare- 00:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. What weapon and mask does he wield as a matoran? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 02:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Apologies. My eyes were sluggish and they didn't notice him. I'll ask you in future. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 14:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sephrinoth I've got the MOC finnished, but I need props, so it may be a little bit. But it will be posted by Sunday, at the latest. You should add on Sephrinoth's page that Niha was later freed by Narctani, just to give the reader the notion that Niha does not die. --[[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 18:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Sulf, but I can't make a pic right now. I have to prepare for a missions trip I'm having tomorrow. Once again, sorry :( [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 20:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Out of my MOCs, I believe that Dark Chaos would best fall into that Category. He hates everything and everyone, excluding those that serve his master, though he does despise Sorvak. We don't need include Teravicus in these, because we already covered that he was the source off things dark, including Negative Emotions. Not entirely sure.He is the Yang to Annotar's Yin. While Annotar's core ( their physical appearences are that of Spheres of Energy) is stable and glows, Teravicus's Core is Unstable with Dark Energy, so therefore his core is unpredictable, as is his mood ( He's learned to control this, though if enraged enough, he will snap). The Main emotions he feels are Anger, Hate, Sadism(not sure if thats an emotion), and Pride( somewhat). pretty much The Deities Yes, I will make pages for the others at some point. Deities = individual entities = pages for all of them (at some point). But I guess I can put them on the page. For Sephrinoth, Cthulhu, and your eponymous moc, Sulfeirus. Liopleurodon 00:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome; you earned them. Liopleurodon 00:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I chose him because he exhibits an original, and rather clever design.Liopleurodon 01:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Its Perfectly Fine, for you see my dfriend, even Gods can fail at somethings. No Problem OF course. I've been busy these last few days and a bit excited since Friday is My Birthday. I'm completely fine if you use the gun design. BTW I've postponed War of Terror to Next Month since I hva ebeen ordering pieces to upgrade my current MOCs and build a few new ones for the series. no. For remember, my friend, When Eru's split into Teravicus and Annotar, His Consience and Mind remained, forming a new Body by using an ability that is Unique to many, and Only Godmaster knows of it. Eru possesses the ability to, even when stripped of their power, cause reality and time to bend to their will, due to the Main part of his mind being his Enormous willpower. Teravicus and Annotar also share this ability, since if they lose their power, they can simply will it back, due to reality and the fundamentals laws of the Omniverse serving them. Sorta..... Eru is, like Godmaster, Eternal, so he can never dissapear or Die YouTube Yes, I do. It's called "Zanshin665", but it's more of a novelty than anything else.- [[User:Scorpion665|''' Nightmare ]] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'Fiction]] Indeed it does Aios Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean he's the tallest being in the Universe, not Galactic Universe though. Kylma300 12:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks..... Kazi22 02:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Somehow we need to sit down and talk about this. Kazi22 03:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. In fact, one thing is, can you give me a better idea for a staff than what he has right now? Kylma300 11:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that Sulf. (Can I call you that?) Kylma300 16:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Nothing Wrong with that And there is nothing wrong with that I mean seriously but I mean we are all raised differently you know what I mean. I was raised the same way my life is the church since I was born. I went to all sorts of camps and they always told us the difference between big G and little g. My Apologies. Kazi22 04:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's try again. Hello my name is kazi. How are you? Kazi22 04:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Mind if we can be friends? The main reason I got angry was because of the other users. I knew where you was coming from but I didn't like it when about eight users came in from nowhere and got involved nd I understand that they were I guess trying to help but to me they should have done what you did and got an admin. But we can still be amigos? Kazi22 17:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok and you know what I respect that. Thanks. Me too. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Oh Ok. I understand it now. See I am going on 22 and I am still learning something new everyday. But I gotcha now. BTW my birthday is this Sunday. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Eventually, we do plan on making the God Beings page. 'J97Auditore 02:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) God In the page God, I need to change Aios into the God section, not God-like because he's the creator of everything in the Universe and Galactic Universe. Is that okay? Kylma300 17:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aios He has all powers and maximum strength in all the powers. I'll update his page. Kylma300 17:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Kylma300 12:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the Triunity page? Kylma300 12:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry soryr i forgot to ask for permission, could you put it back though if you dont mind? its your choice Daniel.c.c. 18:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: hahaha, I knew I had forgotten something.. I'm very sorry for my rude edit, it wasn't my intention. I'll remind myself of asking you to add it in the future, as I'll probably make use more of that page. cheers mate! Reaper of Souls 19:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' Whoa! Totally forgot! I'll get to that as soon as possible. I have already seen and read the (unnecesary) debate. Oh how it disgusts me what we humans have become, such low tolerance. We both are servants and men of God, yet the fool refuses to see that. What we have written was and still is purely fictious and holds no sway over our beliefs. And I would suppose it is ok to had him to the page, but I have read his story, and it appears that it is not quite certain wether he has always existed, for, even a minor god could create a Universe, according to BionicleKid. But for now, I shall approve. sounds good. You are free to make whatever you want, so long as it follows the site guidelines. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 00:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Just about everything. Quite frankly, it's a poorly-written, disorganized mess. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 16:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, the grammar and spelling need a lot of work, for one, and the page and paragraph structure aren't clear either. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 16:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC)